Kasey Sankey
Kasey Sankey is a former inmate at Litchfield Penitentiary, introduced in Season Four as a primary member of the white pride movement initiated by Piper Chapman. She is portrayed by Kelly Karbacz. Personality Sankey is a white nationalist. She is outspoken on her prejudices against the women of color in the prison, and typically has no qualms with turning to violence when disrespected. Despite being proud of being a white supremacist, she does not want to be called a "Nazi" and consistently points out that she isn't like fellow supremacist Brandy. However, she does show restraint at times such as refusing to hit Suzanne Warren even when pushed to do so by Thomas Humphrey, as well as walking away from an altercation in the yard with a grieving Janae Watson even after being punched. As much as she dislikes people of color, she grows to notice that not all of them are bad and has commented that she is 'tired' of fighting with them. Physical Appearance Sankey has dirty blonde hair and tanned skin. She wears her hair down and never wears any make up. Biography Before Litchfield Sankey has a husband and a child. When she was informed that she was facing prison, she gave her blessing to her husband allowing him to sleep with her best friend. However it was meant to be purely physical. During the riot in Litchfield in season five, she obtains a phone and finds out on Facebook that her friend is fully involved in her husband and her child's life. Season Four Sankey is introduced as one of the many new inmates at Litchfield. Sankey sees Piper posting posters around the prison advertising her new "community carers" group. Sankey seems to take interest in it, and invites some of her friends to the first meeting, who all turn out to be intense, outspoken racists ("We'll Always Have Baltimore"). Sankey tries to engage with Piper, calling her "sister", but Piper is still shocked at what she inadvertently created with the Community Carers initiative and avoids her. Sankey, Leanne and Angie appear at Maria's group's shelter and tell them to disperse as part of the new, racist, anti-gang initiative approved by Piscatella. The Latina's ignore Leanne and Angie's failed attempts at talking, so Sankey steps in and is racist to Cabrera, causing a small outburst. The gang of "carers" are backed up by the guards, causing outrage ("Piece of Shit"). Sankey is later seen trying to pin down Piper, discussing new ideas for the white power group. She mentions that her brother runs the Philly chapter of the Aryan Brotherhood and suggests getting connected and official, but Piper leaves quickly ("It Sounded Nicer in My Head"). Sankey shows little to no remorse over Poussey Washington's death, and even mocks her, saying that they should not use a body-bag to take Poussey away. This sparks a burst of anger from Janae Watson, Alison Abdullah and Cindy Hayes. Janae punches Sankey, causing Helen Van Maele and Brandy Epps to get involved as well. Sankey ultimately walks away from the altercation, as she notes the black girls are grieving ("Toast Can't Never Be Bread Again"). Season Five In the fifth season, Kasey's gang are taken captive and locked in the pantry with Frieda by CO's Stratman and Blake, but eventually, they break out with Frieda's ingenuity. They then take Judy King hostage with Yoga Jones and Anita DeMarco, and attempt to ransom her for a supply drop from what turns out to be a media helicopter; Kasey does not join her friends owing to her shocking discovery that her boyfriend on the outside is forming a relationship with a friend of hers. As the season progresses, Kasey's gang form an unlikely bond with Ouija and Pidge, Maria Ruiz's two henchwomen, which grows when they set up a coffee parlor together (Brandy recounts that she was featured in a Barista-themed magazine for her coffee-making brilliance, before noting that she ended up in the prison because she combined her professional and racial beliefs and got arrested for poisoning several customers who were Jewish or black), and when Maria abandons her gang. When the CERT officers storm the prison at the end of the riot, Kasey's gang ultimately invite the two to join them in fighting them off. The five then barricade themselves inside a dorm room and, between them, manage to take down several officers before being restrained. Following this, she is removed from Litchfield and doesn't appear in the sixth season. Season Seven Sankey appears as Soso is walking the track. She calls her Asia girl, but apologises. Seemingly after reading a book, Sankey begins to try work past her racist tendencies in the past. She talks to Soso and reveals a haiku she wrote, hinting she may have feelings for her. ("Here's Where We Get Off") Relationships Romantic *Brook Soso - (Crush) Friends * Helen Van Maele - Fellow member of the White Power group, also extremely racist. * Brandy Epps - Fellow member of the White Power group, also extremely racist. * Leanne Taylor - Fellow member of the White Power group. * Angie Rice - Fellow member of the White Power group. * Piper Chapman (questionable) - Sankey befriends Piper and acts as her muscle after Hapakuka is fired. * Jennifer Digori - Fellow member of the White Power group, also extremely racist. *Taystee (highly questionable) - Kasey and Taystee allied to defeat Piscatella along with the other inmates. Kasey's extremely racist attitude seems to soften as she develops a grudging respect for Taystee. *Ouija *Brook Soso *Ramona Pidge Enemies * Cindy Hayes - Sankey is racist towards the black inmates. * Poussey Washington - Sankey is racist towards the black inmates and shows no respect for Poussey after her death. * Janae Watson - Sankey is racist towards the black inmates.. * Alison Abdullah - Sankey is racist towards the black inmates. * Blanca Flores - Sankey was racist toward the Latina group. When Blanca showed resistance to CO B. Stratman and was forced to stay on a tabletop, Sankey and her friends provoked her by throwing food at her. * Maria Ruiz - Sankey created a rivalry between the white power group and the Latina's. * Zirconia - Sankey is racist to Zirconia and the rest of the Latina's. *Judy King Apearances Navigation Category:Season 4 Characters Category:Litchfield Inmates Category:Builder Category:Season 5 Characters Category:Season 7 Characters